1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cotton lint cleaner for use with cotton gins in order to improve the quality of the cotton being processed thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known cotton cleaning apparatus is that the commonly used cylindrical condensers tend to retain collected cotton thereon which is intended to be removed by a wiping action of associated rollers, but often times the cotton will remain on the cylinder and return to the initial starting point.
Another problem with known cotton cleaners is that the doffing apparatus associated with the saws and grid bar structure will tend to jam up and create a fire hazard.
Another common problem is that with doffing mechanisms utilizing brushes and the like, often times the brushes themselves will burn once a fire has been started in the device, with a consequent complete rendering of the doffing mechanism useless.
Another known problem is that when cotton slips by the conventional-type condensers and doffers, contaminated and unwanted particles will be discharged out the exhaust of the apparatus.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
G. c. morgan; 2,269,085 Jan. 6, 1942 PA1 E. e. moss; 2,704,862 Mar. 29, 1955 PA1 D. d. day; 2,948,022 Aug. 9, 1960 PA1 W. l. calhoun, Jr.; 3,388,434 June 18, 1968 PA1 W. e. rood, Jr. et al; 3,425,097 Feb. 4, 1969
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.